1 Hati 2 Cinta
by Cherry Uzumaki
Summary: "Sakura, a aku•••' "Sudah berapa lama kau bersama wanita ini' Ucapku langsung memotong perkataannya. Aku bisa melihat dua orang di hadapanku ini menegang tubuhnya. Tanganku mengepal. Aku tidak kuat menerima kenyataan ini. Aku belum siap. "Li lima tahun•••' Jadi selama ini dia telah mengkhianatiku selama lima tahun. pleasee R


Satu hati dua cinta

Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : NaruSaku

Fic abal yang sangat gaje, bikin muntah, pusing dan mual dll.

Pov sakura

Ketika kau hanya bisa pasrah ketika suamimu membawa istrinya yang lain ke rumah. Apa yang kau rasakan. Sakit, cemburu, itu adalah hal yang pertama kali ku rasakan. Entahlah. Aku bingung harus menyikapi seperti apa. Dia orang yang ku cintai membawa istri dan serta anaknya dirumah kami.

Mulanya aku bingung, untuk apa dia membawa seorang wanita kerumah malam-malam begini, belum lagi aku melihat wanita itu sedang menggendong anaknya. Sebelum aku berpikir lebih jauh. Aku mempersilahkan mereka masuk, karena cuaca sangat dingin diluar. Karena sudah memasuki musim dingin.

Kali ini suasana sangat canggung, entah kenapa aku meraskan firasat buruk. Pasalnya dia tidak duduk di sampingku melainkn duduk di samping wanita itu. Aku melihat dia gelisah, sudah berapa kali ingin berbicara membuka mulutnya tapi di urungkan dan tidak jadi berbicara. Aku menunggu sambil memandang wanita yang ada di depanku ini. Wanita itu terus menunduk.

"Ada apa ini Naru.'' Ucapku langsung. Aku benci sedari tadi dia hanya terdiam. Tanpa menjelaskan maksudnya membawa seorang wanita kerumah kami.

"Maaf.'' Hanya itu yang dia ucapkan dibibirnya sembari menunduk tanpa memandangku.

"Maaf untuk apa Naru?'' Aku mencoba untuk tidak bergetar dalam suaraku. Tapi kurasa itu percuma. Aku tidak bodoh menyadari situasi ini. Anak dalam pelukan wanita itu sekilas aku melihat rambutnya yang berwarna kuning, persis seperti suamiku.

"Sakura, a aku···''

"Sudah berapa lama kau bersama wanita ini?'' Ucapku langsung memotong perkataannya. Aku bisa melihat dua orang di hadapanku ini menegang tubuhnya. Tanganku mengepal. Aku tidak kuat menerima kenyataan ini. Aku belum siap.

"Li─ lima tahun···'' Jadi selama ini dia telah mengkhianatiku selama lima tahun. Betapa bodohnya aku. Aku mencoba menahan amarahku. Mengingat ada seorang bayi yang sedang tertidur.

"Siapa namamu?'' Kali ini aku bertanya kepada wanita yang di hadapanku sedari tadi hanya menundukkan kepala. Dia menganggkat kepalanya ragu-ragu. Takut.

"Hy─Hyuga Hinata.'' Jawabnya takut.

"Hn.'' Jawabku singkat. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Apa karena kekuranganku dia harus memiliki istri lagi. Aku tidak menyalahkannya. Aku tahu kekuranganku, tapi apa harus sembunyi-sembunyi di belakangku. Setelah beberapa lama terdiam, aku menghela nafas. Dan memulai berbicara lagi.

"Sebaiknya kau istrahat Hinata.''dia menatapku seakan tak percaya. "kau pasti capek. Dan anakmu juga butuh tempat tidur, kau pakai kamar tamu saja.'' Ucapku sambil menunjuk kamar yang akan dipakainya. Aneh, disaat seperti ini aku masih memikirkan keadaan wanita yang ada didepanku. Sedangkan keadaanku, oh jangan di Tanya lagi. Aku sangat sakit hati. Tapi aku juga kasihan melihat dia, apalagi ada bayi yang di dalam gendongannya.

Dia sempat ragu dan menengok kesamping, kearah Naruto, dan Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan pekataanku. Segera saja Hinata dan anaknya memasuki kamar yang tadi ku tunjuk.

.

.

.

.

Pov end

Entah berapa lama mereka terdiam diruang tamu. Mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

Karena tak tahan dalam keheningan akhirnya sakura memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pria yang ada dihadapannya itu. Terlalu sakit rasanya harus berhadapan dengan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat Sakura beranjak pergi dari duduknya hanya bisa meringis. Dia melihat punggung itu, punggung yang bergetar, punggung yang tersakiti. Kesalahan yang di buat kali ini lebih fatal dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Setitik air mata jatuh dari wajah pria itu. Dia menangis melihat bunga seminya itu disakiti, terlebih lagi dia yang menyakitinya. Dia menyanyangi Sakura, dia sangat menyanyanginya. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa berpisah dari Hinata karena wanita itu sudah melahirkan anak yang dia inginkan dalam hidupnya. Anak yang akan meneruskan kejayaannya. Anak yang telah lama dia inginkan dari Sakura. tapi takdir harus berkata lain.

"Maafkan aku Sakura.'' Ucap Naruto pelan diiringi air mata yang masih mengalir di kedua pipi pria tersebut.

.

.

.

Sakura segera memasuki kamarnya di lantai dua. Dia ingin menumpahkan kesakitan hatinya di dalam sana. Setelah sampai di dalam kamar segera saja sakura masuk kebawah selimut, berbaring miring. Sesekali dia mengusap air mata yang turun membasahi pipinya. Ia berpikir, "ah, dunia ini serasa begitu dingin!. Dunia begitu sulit untuk dijalani.''

Ia memandangi jendela di samping ranjangnya. Tatapan matanya terasa kosong. Kalau dulu dia menangis setiap malam karena dia harus kehilangan bayi-bayinya beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya akan mandul sepanjang hidupnya. Kini dia harus menerima pukulan yang sangat membuat dirinya lemah dan pilu, bahwa dirinya sekarang adalah seorang di madu.

Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan naruto, bagaimanapun dia berhak melakukannya. Seseorang laki-laki menginginkan seorang anak dari istrinya, tapi nyatanya dia tidak bisa memberikannya. Tapi dia belum siap, dia tidak bisa menerima kehadiran perempuan itu. Sakura mencoba untuk menghentikkan tangisnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa ini terlalu sakit, bahkan sangat lebih sakit. Dia berharap bahwa semua ini adalah mimpi. Sakura berteriak dalam tangisnya berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya, walaupun itu tidak mungkin.

"Argggghhh…'' kesekian kalinya Sakura berteriak. Dia tidak perduli bahwa teriakan itu akan terdengar orang lain.

Naruto yang tadinya ingin masuk kedalam kamarnya Sakura atau kamar dirinya dan juga Sakura menjadi terhenti setelah mendengar jerit kesakitan Sakura dari dalam kamar. Sungguh dadanya sangat teriris mendengar jeritan Sakura yang memilukan itu.

Pov Naruto

Aku hanya bisa terpaku di depan pintu ini. Mendengarnya menjerit kesakitan membuat hatiku teriris. Tanpa ku sadari air mata yang baru saja terhenti, kini harus tertumpah lagi setelah mendengarnya suara tangisan di dalam kamar yang ada di hadapanku. Aku ingin sekali memeluknya dan meredamkan tangisnya dalam pelukanku. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, setelah apa yang telah kulakukan, masih kah aku berani untuk menemuinya.

"Naruto.'' Suara itu mengagetkanku dari belakang, sontak saja aku berbalik dan melihat Hinata yang sudah berurai air mata. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pedih.

Ku ulurkan tanganku agar dia mendekat. Aku memeluknya meredamkan tangisnya. Betapa bodohnya aku membuat dua wanita dalam semalam menangis karena aku. Seseorang di balik pintu yang sangat ku sayangi masih menangis. Aku mendengarnya memanggil-manggil ayah dan ibunya.

"Na-Naruto, Sa─Sakuraa-san.'' Tanyanya.

"Sstttt··· tidak apa-apa, saat ini dia butuh sendiri dulu.'' Ucapku menenangkannya.

"Ta─tapi, se─sebaiknya aku dan Koumi per─pergi saja. Aa─aku tak mau terjadi apa-a─apa nanti.'' Ucapnya lagi sambil sengungukan. Aku tahu dia sangat khawatir terhadapku dan juga Sakura, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri, apalagi ada anakku. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan mereka. Kupeluk dirinya erat. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dua orang yang ku sayangi dalam hidupku.

"Sudahlah.'' Ucapku sambil menghapus air matanya. Tampak pipi dan hidungnya memerah karena menangis. "sebaiknya kau tidur Ne, aku bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini. Sebaiknya kau istirahat, kasihan Koumi kau tinggalkan sendiri.'' Ucapku dengan selembut mungkin. Aku tidak ingin menambah beban hatinya, biarlah aku saja menyelesaikan ini semua.

Setelah mengangguk Hinata pun segera meninggalkanku dan turun kebawah, ke kamar dimana Koumi tidur. Koumi adalah anak laki-laki ku hasil dari hubungan ku bersama Hinata. Aku menghela nafas, aku memutar tubuhku menhadap pintu di belakangku tadi. Aku memutar kenop pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci.

"Sakura-chan!'' Aku mencoba memanggilnya. Tapi tidak ada sahutan sama sekali. Tidurkah pikirku.

Aku masuk ke kemar itu dengan pelan agar tak membangunkannya.

Pov end

Setelah masuk kedalam kamar, Naruto segera duduk ditepi ranjang dimana sang istri tertidur miring menghadap jendela, kamar yang hanya diterangi sang bulan. Masih terihat jejak air mata di pipi Sakura. Sesekali keluar air mata di kedua matanya yang tertutup. Entah dia tertidur atau hanya sekedar menutup matanya.

Naruto menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah Sakura. Setelah itu dia mencium kening dan kedua pipinya sesekali terucap di bibirnya kata maaf.

"Maaf Saku-chan.'' Naruto tahu kata maaf saja tak cukup untuk mengurangi rasa bersalahnya.

"…"

"…''

"…''

"Aku tidak bisa memafkanmu Naru.'' Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba sambil membuka matanya. Dan ermald dan safirpun bertemu. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Aku tahu Saku-chan, tapi ku mohon jangan suruh aku memilih. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kamu dan juga Hinata. Aku masih mencintaimu, dan juga mencintainya. Kau masih mencintaiku bukan?''

"Aku tidak tahu Naru!''

"Ya, kau tahu Sakura-chan. Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku'' Ucap Naruto sambil naik ke atas ranjang yang ditempati Sakura berbaring saat ini. Naruto segera masuk kedalam selimut dan memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Segera saja Sakura memegang tangan suaminya yang melingkar di pinggangnya dengan erat. Kehangatan tubuh suaminya menjalar kedalam dirinya. Merengkuh hatinya, melindunginya dalam ketenangan. Sungguh dia ingin menghentikan waktu, walau hanya sebentar.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Kita berpisah saja Naruto.'' Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba dan sukses membuat Naruto menegang tubuhnya. Sakura segera membalikkan badannya dan menatap suaminya itu. Naruto mencoba mencari kebohongan dalam kedua bola mata istrinya, tapi nihil yang dia dapatkan adalah sebuah keputusan yang sudah bulat.

"Kita berpisah, aku tidak bisa membagi suamiku kepada orang lain. Biarlah kali ini aku mengalah, aku pasrah.'' Ucapnya lemah dengan sesekali air mata jatuh di kedua pipi Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau.'' Ucap Naruto tegas dan sedikit meninggikan suaranya. "kau tahukan aku sangat menyanyangimu, aku tidak akan menceraikanmu. TIDAK AKAN!'' Sambil menekan kata **tidak akan** dengan tegas.

"Aku bisa membawa Hinata besok keluar dari rumah kita, aku akan menyewakan rumah untuknya. Tapi untuk bercerai denganmu, aku tidak akan pernah menyetujuinya.'' Segera saja Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak Naru, biarpun kau membawa Hinata keluar dari rumah tapi tetap saja itu tidak akan menghapus statusku sebagai dimadu.''

"Komohon Sakura, tolong jangan bahas ini, berapa kalipun kau meminta aku tidak akan pernah menyetujuinya. Aku mohon Sakura-chan.'' Pinta Naruto memohon kepada istri yang ada didepannya. Naruto segera menjulurkan tangannya ke pipi Sakura dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir itu. Setelah memastikan air mata istrinya tidak membasahi pipinya walau itu tidak mungkin, segera saja tangan berpindah keleher gadis itu dan menarik mendekatinya.

Naruto menciumnya.

Naruto menciumnya dalam keadaan putus asa, sama seperti keadaan istrinya. Segera saja Sakura menaruh tangannya di dada Naruto. Membiarkan suaminya menikmatinya dirinya untuk malam ini. Hanya malam ini. Ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto mencoba mencari kehangatan istrinya. Mengapai-gapai disebelahnya, kosong. Itu pertama kali yang Naruto rasakan. Segera saja Naruto bangkit dan memangil-mangil nama Sakura. Memeriksa setiap penjuru kamar, tapi nihil yang dia dapatkan hanya kekosongan. Segera saja dia keluar dan mendapati Hinata yang berada tak jauh dari tangga.

"Na-Naru-kun. Sa-Sakura-chan.'' Hinata menangis sambil menggendong buah hatinya. Hinata menjulurkan tangannya satu yang mana secarik kertas dalam gengamanya yang gemetar. Segera saja Naruto turun dan menyambar surat yang ada ditangan Hinata.

Naruto merasakan firasat buruk setelah memegang secarik kertas itu. Dilihatnya Hinata yang menangis tertunduk sambil mendekap Koumi. Dia mulai membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Air matanya turun, kini apa yang dia takutkan telah terjadi. Sakura meninggalkannya.

Naruto segera mencengkram dadanya yang kini terasa sakit. Sakit sekali. Nafasnya terasa sesak, kakinya tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya dan jatuh terduduk. Naruto terus memegangi dadanya yang sakit itu sambil terus memanggil nama istri pertamanya.

"Naruto-kun.'' Segera saja Hinata terduduk dan langsung memeluk suaminya. Menguatkannya. Dia tahu seberapa sayangnya Naruto kepada Sakura. Seharusnya dia tidak hadir dalam kehidupan mereka. Tapi Hinata juga tdak bisa menampik bahwa dia mencintai Naruto, walau Naruto juga mencintainya tapi tak sebesar Naruto yang mencintai sakura. Dirinya mungkin hanya pelampiasan kesepian Naruto. Walau ada cinta di dalamnya dia yakin itu hanya kecil, sangat kecil.

"Kau kemana Sakura, kau kemana.'' Racau Naruto sambil sesekali mengerang menahan sakit di dadanya. Sebelah tangan digunakan untuk memeluk Hinata.

Naruto… maafkan aku kalau selama ini aku sudah mengecewakanmu.

Bukan aku benci padamu, setelah apa yang terjadi, tapi aku membenci diriku sendiri yang tak bisa membuatmu bahagia.

Aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada, bahwa diriku dimadu.

Tenang saja Naru, kalau kau tidak bisa melepaskanku, biar kali ini aku yang melepaskanmu.

Kau layak bersama Hinata. Hinata sangat manis, lembut, baik, sopan, tidak seperti diriku. Yang selalu kasar kepadamu, membentakmu, memarahimu kalau kau berbuat yang konyol.

Jangan pernah mencariku lagi. Karena aku akan pergi jauh dari kehidupanmu.

Railah kebahagian bersama Hinata dan Koumi.

Oh ya, Koumi mirip sekali denganmu. Dia pasti akan mirip sepertimu.

Aku sudah berbicara dengan Hinata. Dan aku minitpkanmu kepada Hinata.

Aku akan selalu mengingatmu dimana pun aku berada.

Salam dari orang terkasihmu : _Sakura_

fin

o.k fict ini benar-benar gaje...

ampuni saya minna...

yuppsss boleh minta riview...


End file.
